Confesión
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Dick se acomodó para volver a dormir, o al menos para hacer el intento, luego de esa inesperada confesión. [DickGrayson;DamianWayne]
Nightwing le dio un último golpe al sujeto del machete y le quitó el arma. Cuando comprobó que no iba a levantarse, al menos por un buen rato, vio la hora en el reloj que había en la salida del estacionamiento.

23:25

Damian lo mataría. Había quedado en ir a verlo antes de las 21:30, para cenar juntos.

Amarró a los tipos con los que había peleado minutos antes y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Bruce ya no estaba, y Dick había escapado de la responsabilidad de tomar su puesto; pero no podía abandonar a Damian. Ya hacía años que Alfred los había dejado, y Damian de vez en cuando volvía a ponerse su traje de Robin y salía a patrullar con él, y otras veces salía por su cuenta.

En esas ocasiones, tarde o temprano se lo encontraba, lo llevaba a casa y pasaban la noche juntos, hablando temas triviales hasta altas horas de la madrugada, con Damian tratando de poner temas de conversación para que a Dick se le hiciera tarde y no tuviera que irse.

Dick lo notaba, y cuando Damian se ponía a bostezar, le informaba que se quedaría en la habitación de huéspedes; y sólo entonces el chico se iba a dormir tranquilo.

A Dick le provocaba ternura la situación, pues a pesar de que ya había cumplido 15 años, seguía teniendo el mismo comportamiento que cuando lo conoció; esa actitud desconfiada y reservada con todo el mundo, incluso con él.

Cuando por fin llegó, entró por la ventana de la sala, que Damian siempre mantenía abierta para él. Dick sintió que su corazón se encogió apenas puso los pies en la alfombra.

Damian estaba acurrucado en el sillón, dormido, babeando uno de los cojines que estaba abrazando.

La mesa seguía puesta, y los platos estaban servidos, pero ya estaba todo totalmente helado. Dick sintió cómo la culpa se apoderaba de él; Damian ni siquiera había comido, ni se había ido a dormir pese al sueño o al frío, y se había quedado esperándolo junto a la ventana.

Se acercó a él y posó su mano en su mejilla, la cual estaba fría. Se puso en cuclillas y le sacudió el hombro suavemente. Damian gruñó y murmuró algo inentendible.

 **-Despierta; vas a enfermar si te quedas aquí.** -le habló con cautela.

Damian abrió los ojos con pereza, se incorporó y se restregó los ojos.

 **-Qué hora es? -** balbuceó.

Dick miró el reloj de la sala.

 **-Las doce y cuarto. -** Damian se quitó las manos de la cara y le frunció el ceño. **-Lo siento, bebé. Me descuidé y se me pasó la hora.**

 **-Da igual. -** dijo, fingiendo indiferencia.

 **-Esto es nuevo. -** dijo Dick, poniendo su dedo con suavidad sobre los labios del chico.

Damian hizo una mueca. Tenía una pequeña herida en el labio, no muy notoria, pero tampoco algo que se haga de forma casual.

 **-Si, me dieron un puñetazo. -** dijo como si nada, pero siguió hablando antes de que Dick se alterara. **-Hay algo que debo decirte.**

Dick, que seguía de cuclillas frente a él, se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

 **-Cuéntame.**

 **-Es sobre algo que noté hace un tiempo, pero que no entendía del todo y por eso no lo dije. Yo...**

El teléfono sonó, interrumpiéndolo.

 **-Yo había desconectado esa maldita cosa. -** se quejó Damian.

 **-Lo conecté la última vez que vine, no pensé que lo hubieras desconectado a propósito.**

Se levantó y contestó el teléfono, pero colgó al darse cuenta de que era una grabación.

 **-Una llamada comercial. -** informó. - **Qué ibas a decirme?**

Damian se levantó del sillón.

 **-** **Tt** **. No importa, me voy a dormir. Esta vez en mi habitación.**

Se fue antes de que Dick pudiera preguntar nada, y como no había hecho ningún intento por que pasara la noche ahí, Dick se dio cuenta de que la había cagado. Se puso a pensar, y le dieron ganas de golpearse el rostro contra un muro.

Había llegado tarde, bastante tarde. Y se había levantado a responder una estúpida llamada telefónica cuando Damian estaba tratando de decirle algo importante. _Estupendo,_ _Grayson_ , pudo oír la voz de Damian hablando en su cabeza.

Suspiró. Se concentró y fue a buscarlo.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, Damian se tapó con la ropa de cama hasta cubrir su cara, y se acomodó dándole la espalda.

 **-Te molesta si me acuesto contigo? -** Damian no le respondió nada, ni siquiera lo miró. **-No? Ok.**

Se quitó su traje, el cual ni siquiera se había cambiado para no llegar más tarde de lo que iba, y se metió en la cama de Damian en ropa interior.

Damian seguía ignorándolo, y Dick se acercó más a él. Sus piernas tocaron sin querer los pies de Damian, que estaban congelados, y sintió el impulso, por instinto, de abrazarlo.

Lo hizo, y lo atrajo lo más posible a su cuerpo, tratando de hacer que entrara en calor.

Damian seguía sin decirle una palabra, pero no se quejó y simplemente se dejó abrazar, acomodándose.

Dick fue quien rompió el silencio.

 **-** **Damian** **, lo siento.**

 **-Está bien. De seguro tienes una buena excusa.**

Dick sonrió.

 **-Como también debes tener una excusa de porqué te metes en mi cama sin ropa.** **-** soltó Damian.

Dick soltó una leve carcajada.

 **-Cómo lo supiste ? No me has visto.**

 **-No quieres saberlo. -** dijo, en un tono sospechoso.

Dick iba a preguntar, pero Damian siguió.

 **-Te digo lo que me interrumpió la llamada hace un rato?** **-** preguntó.

 **-Si quieres.**

Damian se volteó para poder verlo a la cara, sin salir de entre sus brazos.

 **-Me gustas mucho.** **-** soltó, sin preámbulos.

Dick se tomó un segundo, viendo sus tranquilos ojos verdes, como tratando de entender qué fue lo que había dicho.

 **-A qué te refieres?**

 **-Lo que oíste. -** dijo. **-Te quiero. No como el hermano mayor que me visita para cenar, sino tal como estás ahora; en poca ropa y en mi cama a mitad de la noche.**

Dick se quedó helado.

 **-** **Damian** **, eso es...**

 **-Extraño, lo sé. También lo creí en un principio, pero no es algo que pueda controlar... sólo pasó.**

Dick no supo qué contestarle.

 **-Estás molesto?** **-** quiso saber Damian.

 **-Qué? No, claro que no. Sólo algo confundido.** **-** trataba de ordenar sus ideas, pero sin mucho éxito. **-Vuelve a dormir; lo hablaremos por la mañana.**

Damian lo miró unos segundos, pero asintió, conforme. Tal vez esperaba una reacción peor, pero de todos modos se acomodó a cierta distancia de Dick en la cama.

Dick lo notó, y no quiso dejar las cosas así. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente, y Damian sonrió, acurrucándose cerca de él. Dick lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo y se preparó para dormir, o dispuesto a intentarlo, tratando de acallar su mente luego de esa inesperada confesión.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _La continuación (o intento) de esto fue una historia que subí antes de esta, por si a alguien le interesa (?) just saying._

 _Nos leemos luego!_

* * *

 ** _16/05/16_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


End file.
